Maester Torstein
Biographical Information Full Name: '''Torstein '''Alias: Other Titles: '''Maester '''Culture: '''Iron-born '''Allegiances: '''House '''Sanguineous '''Heir: '''None known '''Player: '''Peter Appearance and Character Maester Torstein appears as an attractive middle-aged man of taller than average height with a dark complexion. His hair is starting to show signs of ageing, though his body is still that of a younger man's - though not many have seen what lies underneath the dark robes he usually wears. Somewhat unusually he has been seen at court and other momentous occasions in garb more fitting of his status before admission to the Maesters in Old Town. History Second-last born son of House Blacktyde, he and his older brother Lord Blacktyde were constantly in competition from a young age. Fearing for her sons' lives, Torstein's mother took action to save them from themselves. Ensuring that Torstein wouldn't kill his older brother was what got him sent at the age of nine to the Maester's Citadel in Old Town. The training Torstein received helped him to deal with his bitterness, as it systematically stripped him of his desire to be the head of a House, and filled that longing with the desire for knowledge. As such, Torstein threw all his efforts into learning and reading and writing. The more things his teachers taught about, the more he desired to master those subjects. The more things were whispered about, the more young Torstein desired to learn about them to. By the time Torstein was 17 he had already forged enough rings to finish his chain, and he was sent out into the world to serve under a more seasoned Maester and to get some real-life experience. This went well for a time, until he encountered members of his family for the first time since leaving. Torstein returned to Old Town not long after to resume his studies. By the time he was 22 he finally swore his Maester's Oath, and cut all ties with his family. Recent Events 17-22 22-?? 40 - Became Archmaester of Nature Quotes "Ah, young Torstein, such a thirst for knowledge. It's unquenchable." - Maester Aldous "I like him, though I don't like how he looks at my wife... or me." - Raaf Heimdell, with some uncertainty "He is my brother. I love him, but his time with the Stormlanders has weakened his faith. I will bring him back into the embrace of the Drowned God" - Caylus Blacktyde "Torstein is a living example that knowledge does not beget wisdom. However, could it not be said that the wise might not seek knowledge the way Torstine does. So we should be thankful that not all men are wise." - Aegon Velaryon "Despite been a maester there is more then what meets the eye I have been lucky enough to hear tales from him he is not just a maester he has lived" - Josephine Lannister Heimdell "Ah, Torstein. If only I had been born a male, perhaps you could have been my mentor on the road to becoming a Maester. Alas, that I am a woman, and such a road is not open to me." - Aelinor Sanguineous, to Torstein, discussing people's places in life and society. He is an artist in his craft, I wish all my wounds had been closed with such skill and precision. - Kader Cairn, reflecting on the new scar where his ribs were sticking out of his chest and his freshly set leg Family * Lord Aron Blacktyde - Oldest brother - Heir to House Blacktyde, 49 years of age * Maester Horus - Torstein's twin brother, 40 years of age * Caylus Blacktyde - Brother * Victarion Blacktyde - Brother * Marion Blacktyde - Niece * Larwin Blacktyde - Nephew Category:Signature Characters Category:Characters